Let it Snow
by XoxBrookexoX
Summary: My father, my guiding star. He was the most important thing in my life but after he left...Well, everything in my life sort of fell apart. From school to my mom, and now i'm laying here in an alley... who's that person fighting for me and why? Dad?
1. My Life

--

'_It was snowing the day my father went away…'_

A pair of soft cerulean eyes gazed up to the sky, it was a color of crystalline sky blue. It would have been quite a beautiful sight, if not for one thing. '_The snow',_ soonblonde eyelashes began to flutter. The eyes of the blonde headed youth closed slowly as he let the snow flakes cool his aching face. Not for long though, his body gave a small shudder, telling him he needed to move. He began to walk down the desolate street, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

The snow was starting to stick to the ground. '_I could have sworn that I heard the news earlier say it was going to be sunny, with not a cloud in the sky… Yet here I am walking home wearing nothing but a sweater freezing my ass off_.' The blonde sighed. He had brought a jacket with him to school and was wearing it but he lost it some feet back. The youth was being chased by some of the kids from his school. And at the time the jacket didn't seem so important. He regretted that now.

A cold gust of wind brushed past the fair-haired youth, it stung his face and he automatically reached his hand up to it and touched his jaw. He winced at the pain that was emitting from it. His lip was in no better shape nor was his eye. To which both were now starting to show the beginnings of a bruise forming. He was looking down at his feet, as he walked, not worried about bumping into anyone, it was the back roads of the small city and no one usually took them.

'_Today_…'

He started to fight back today. This was the day he decided he should stick up for himself. To not be the butt end of all their jokes and the punching bag for all their anger. That's what got him in trouble, trying to be "tough" like one of the boys said. Cloud snorted. '_More like I was trying to protect myself from getting the shit beaten out of_ _me'_ he thought. A grungy taste came in his mouth, one of the boys had punched him in the nose and it had been bleeding but was soon stopped by the cold whether. The blonde spat the deep red contents out of his mouth as he wiped the blood from his lip with his sleeve. He was at the end of the back roads and getting ready to go back into the city, but as he did a familiar voice echoed throughout the streets.

"Where'd that little blond bitch go?" A male voice yelled out, it came from the direction he was running from.

The blonde's head snapped up in surprise, he looked from the left to right, scanning the area for either one of them. All his worries came back to him, it was like having ice shoved down your shirt or falling into freezing cold water. All the air in his lungs escaped him and his breathing became erratic as he thought of which way to go. On impulse he ran up the street and that's when realized how much his ribs hurt. Being kicked while you're down can do that to you. The blonde decided to slow his running; he jogged all the way up to the end of the street. It was one of the main intersections, at the light across the street he saw two of the boys, he panicked, and he turned around and jogged back to where he started. Still hearing the other boy calling for the others. He placed his hands on his sides and took deep steadying breathes.

"Where the hell did he fuckin go?"

The blue eyed youth looked over to his right. It lead to ninety-fifth street, which is where the train tracks ran. He knew from experience not to go that way, so he looked to his only left option…the left…. towards a deep dark alley. He inwardly winced at the thought as he ran into it. Though he didn't go all the way to the back, he stopped halfway in and crouched down behind a pile of garbage cans.

'_Please don't find me, please don't find_ _me, please don't find me_' he wrapped his arms around himself while clutching tightly. He closed his eyes shut and wished, _hoped _they would just walk by.

Not to long after his yelling a red head youth with bright emerald eyes stood in front of the alley, it only made sense to stop here, it was the intermediate way of both parties. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and leaned against the brick wall. He sighed deeply as he looked to the side, waiting for the others to arrive. He be damned if he ran around looking for the blonde when the other four were quite capable. He smirked, it was a great plan! "Damn I'm a genius" he thought smugly.

A couple of seconds later two other boys came walking over, both tall with an intimating look to them. "Yo" he greeted as he gave a small smirk to the two. "I figure ya didn't catch blondie did ya?" The taller boy with the sweater cap on shook his head no, the other just looked off in the distance.

"You guys didn't find him either" a blonde female asked, walking over to them quickly, she came from behind the red head. The emerald eyed boy smirked at her too as he turned his head towards her.

"Naw, I think your ugly face scared him off" he started, looking the female up and down, his face cringed as he did, "And quite possibly the fact that a titless chick was chasing after him. That probably scared him away too, it sure as hell scares me." He laughed as the female blushed.

"Fuck you Reno." She hissed back vehemently, the red head gave a face of disgust towards the blonde female, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pssh, I wouldn't fuck you for a billion gil, Elena" She was about to retort but the presence of a certain blonde male stopped her. He walked over to the four leisurely, clad in a white coat, he had a very business like look to him and he walked over silently. "So nice of you to join us Ruffy" the blonde glared in Reno's direction.

"Rufus" he corrected to which Reno rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but what are we gonna do? Neither one of us could find blondie" They all looked to Rufus, awaiting his answer.

"…" But Rufus was silent.

The red head waited. He looked to Elena.

"…" She blew into her hands and put them in her pockets, looking at the blonde male with a dreamy look of admiration on her face. Reno lurched silently, _'stupid bitch'´_ he then looked to the other two men, wanting to see if they'd do something about this silly idea.

"…"

"…"

Nothing, much to his dismay, '_Even stupider tall guys' _ Reno took a deep breathe as he felt his anger raise. The silence was deafening and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww! Come on Rufus lets go already it's cold!" he yelled, his arms failing into the air as he did. All heads, excluding Rufus's, turned to his direction.

"Shut up Reno!" Elena yelled back in Rufus's defense. "Can't you see Rufus is thinking, ever heard of it Reno? You should try and do it sometimes, then again I don't want you to hurt yourself that badly" She smirked.

Reno looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Elena" he said back turning away from her as he walked over to the tall male with long black hair. "Tseng can we go now? Make Rufus leave blondie alone." Reno asked the tall raven haired boy. Tseng sighed, and stay silent like Rufus. Reno sighed with him and walked close to Tseng, he then interlaced their arms together and looked up at him. '_I guess I have to use my feminine wiles' _he thought sadly as he look up to the man with big, sparkling, soft green eyes, "please?" he asked. The raven haired man looked down at where Reno touched him, he wrinkled his nose and took his arm back. Which made Reno lose his balance and while this happened Tseng decided to shoved Reno. The red head lost his footing and fell in the snow face first.

"No" was Tseng answer and it was all he said as Reno laid in the snow. Elena burst out laughing, at the sight. Reno got up on all fours and glared back at her, he gathered some snow in his hand and Elena laughing was still heard…until Reno threw a snow ball in her face. She paused in a moment of shock, soon wiping all the snow from her face.

"Grrr..Reno you inconsiderate, unintelligent asshole!" She yelled, Reno was now laughing his ass off.

The tall man with the sweater cap on his head held Elena back from attacking Reno, his arms interlocked under her arms.

"Let me go Rude!" she exclaimed, pulling and pushing against her restraints.

"No. I don't want him to be injured" he said simply.

Reno was laughing but at that he stopped, "Injure me..? Bull shit! She'd be the one who would get hurt Rude!" he yelled back, "Plus, she's only sticking up for Rufus because she wants to fuck him." He blurted out with no disregard. Elena again blushed, turning her head away from the group of boys.

"Shut up Reno" she whispered harshly.

Rufus who hadn't been paying any attention what so ever to his friends was looking at the ground contemplatively. '_This is fresh snow and just started to stick to the ground, no one comes this way except us or homeless people…plus these shoe prints look rather recent'_ he smiled to himself as he pieced together the puzzle.

"Rufus!!" They all called at once, His head jerked back up to attention as his name was shouted. He looked up from the ground to his friends, a deep scowl to his face and a angry glare in his eyes.

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Can we go now?" Elena now asked, with a flushed face. Rufus looked at her carefully.

"Why is your face so red, do you feel sick or something" he asked with a raised eye brow. Elena blushed more, Reno started to snicker and Tseng and Rude just shook their heads.

"No, no.." she said waving her hands in front of her face, shaking her head back and froth rapidly as she did so, "Its just that the uh…the cold…YEAH! The colds getting to me is all" she said quickly, nodding her head as she said the sentence. Rufus keep his gaze on her for a moment longer before nodding back to her.

"Rude, Tseng, take Elena home." He said shortly, looking to the other taller boys, they both nodded, allowing Elena to walk in front of them.

They walk off with no protest as they followed her lead. Reno, however, stood their looking at him furiously, he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "And what about me?" he asked. Rufus looked over at him and grinned.

"Let's finish what we started" he answered back slowly as he walked his way into the direction of the alley.

--

…**.There is nothing that you can compare this chapter with unless you read this story the first time, and if you did you can see how much BETTER this is. It was written rather well if I do say so myself. And to those who are like HEY!! It's short well DUH!! Its an introduction to a very long epic story. So don't leave just yet, read the next chapter and see if you'd like to stay for the ride. And sorry but no, Reno's feminine wiles won't show up again…well maybe.**

**Next time on Let it Snow**

**Rufus and Reno go after the elusive blonde, what will conspire when they meet?**

**Review Please **

**(especially the people who read it the first time, tell me what ya like or hate about this story or my rewriting and saying UPDATE FASTER!! Is not a critique)**

**IT'S A REWRITE BITCHES!! YAY!**

**P.S**

**This story will be posted in intervals of two days until chapter 12**


	2. Let's go Home

**--------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

It was freezing cold, he shivered as the chilly air blew against him. Blonde lashes fluttered, allowing baby blue eyes to see through them. The blonde slowly woke up as he opened his eyes carefully, but the cold air stung his eyes causing them to water and his nose to run. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve, as he shifted around some. He found that he was laying in something wet. His nose scrunched up as he moved into a sitting position, taking a look around as he did. There was trash, newspapers, and other various junk in the area where he was sitting. The blonde shivered again at the chill in the air, he looked around for a second trying to remember.

After a moment of looking at his surroundings he realized he was still in the alley. '_I must have been knocked out'_. He thought as he felt a throbbing sensation on his head. He looked around again, there was no one there and he was all alone in the dark. He sighed, "I better get home" he said aloud to himself.

The blonde moved his feet under him slowly, readying himself to stand up, but as he tried he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Ahh" he moaned in pain, loosing his balance and falling back down onto his bottom. He gripped at his side as pain shot up his spine, causing him to double over. Tears began forming in his eyes, descending slowly down his cheeks as he cringed in pain.. He couldn't help the tears that slid down his face. It felt like his ribs where on fire and the throbbing in his head seemed to increase. He brought his legs under himself so that he could sit on his knees. Then leaning forward on his hands until his forehead touched the ground. The blonde stayed in this position for a couple of more minutes until the pain died down. When it was more of a cramping pain than a crippling one he decided he'd try again to stand but it was to no avail.

His back slid down the brick wall as he switched his sitting style from sitting on his knees to fully sitting on his bottom. His back was supported by the brick wall as he let his head fall back so he could look up into the night sky. The snow was now falling to a lesser extent now, '_Flurries I think they call it_' but even so just the thought of the snow broke his heart. He really was alone now….

The blonde youth sat back down thinking that maybe if he waited until he got his composure back that he could walk home. So to ease his pain he closed his eyes…

"_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me" he clutched his hand around the necklace under his sweater. "Please, please" he begged and his grip tighten. He could hear the kids arguing. He heard Rufus tell the other three to leave, yet told Reno they were going to finish what they started. This caused the blonde to have another small panic attack as he riddled over what it could mean._

'_Finish what they started?' he kept wondering mulling over the idea…_

_Then there was a sound of foots departing and a lack of voices being heard. The blonde felt relief wash over him as silence ensued. But he knew better than to leave now 'I'll just wait for a minute or two' he thought as he released his hold on the necklace and tired to work the shaky feeling out of his legs. Rufus grinned manically and Reno had to hold in his laughing as they walked down the alley. Rufus looked to Reno and Reno looked back, they both nodded and went to look over the garbage. One word came to mind when Rufus found his pray, 'Bingo'._

_Reno was closer to the wall and leaned against it as he looked over the garbage can, Rufus was on the outside and he to casually lean over the can as well. _

"_Psst…" The blond heard, he blinked once looking around for the source, but when he didn't se anything to his left or right he decided he was hearing things, "Psst" it came again but this time from above. He looked up and saw Rufus leaning on the garbage can with Reno right by his side. His mouth gaped open as he turned around to face them. He began to slowly scoot back, feeling his whole frame begin to shake. His eyes where first drawn to Reno, the red head was smirking at him and had a dirty look on his face._

"_Sup blondie?" Reno asked happily as he leaned over a bit more to get a better look at him. As his back hit another garbage can he stood up, stopping as Rufus eyed him. He gave the other blonde his full attention as he grinned towards him._

"_Hello Cloud." Was all the blonde, Cloud, allowed him to say before he took off towards the other end of the alley. _

_As he turn and began to run his jeans got snagged on something and he lost his balance as he started to fall face first towards the ground. He brought his arms down in time to brace his fall, but he still could felt the harsh impact of the fall. Cloud grunted in pain as he hit the pavement._

_Rufus and Reno stood and watched laughing. Cloud wanted to go back there and give them something to laugh about but it was two against one, and look where all his fighting back got him… he felt so weak. He closed his eyes as he pushed himself up and started to run again. The only sound in the alley was of him running away, he thought that maybe it was that he couldn't hear over the sound of his heart beating and the blood rushing to his ears but as he looked back he saw that the two males where indeed not chasing after him._

'_Why aren't they chasing me?' He thought, and as he turned around to watch where he was going he realized why they weren't. The blonde ran straight into a brick wall. 'No! It's a dead end' he thought in absolute horror. Cloud looked over his shoulder to see what they where doing. Rufus and Reno were walking towards him slowly. 'Shit, shit, shit' he pressed his back to the wall gripping at the grout between the bricks._

_Cloud looked around the alley for a door, a fence, hell even a latter would do he just needed something, anything. But as he looked he saw nothing he looked over to the others and saw them advancing closer. He gave one last look and saw it, a door. Cloud moved about an inch from the wall getting ready to rush at the door, but Reno saw this and ran towards him even faster. The blonde was fast, but not fast enough. Reno pushed against Cloud, putting his hands on each one of his shoulders and shoved him against the wall hard. Cloud gasped in pain as his head contacted with the back of the wall. He struggled against Reno, pushing and pulling on his sleeves desperately as he tired to get away. He felt the strength leave his hands soon though and tired one more time as he pulled on the lapels of Reno's jacket._

"_Let me go" he yelled, pushing on him in vain. Cloud could feel the tears stinging his eyes and his throat clenching. 'I won't cry, not now, not in front of them' he yelled to himself._

"_Oh, come on Cloud" Reno said in a playful manner. Cloud looked up into his eyes, Reno smiled at him and winked. Putting his hand on the left side of his face, "Ya know you're just to damn pretty for your own good" he commented as he pulled his hand back and slapped Cloud across the face, causing him to fall. Cloud put his hand on his cheek in the place it stung. Blood started to trickle down his lip. Rufus finally made it over to where Cloud and Reno where._

"_So nice of you to join us" Reno cheered_

_Rufus scoffed, nodding towards the blonde "Pick him up"_

_Reno sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached down and pulled Cloud up by the front of his shirt. Rufus pushed Reno to the side and took his spot standing in front of Cloud. He brought his hands up and put them on either side of Clouds head, he grinned when Cloud flinched and shut his eyes. Rufus moved his face closer until they could almost touch each others noses. He breathed hot air on Cloud's face waiting for the blonde to opening his eyes, and Cloud soon did and looked back at Rufus, a clear fear in his eyes. _

"_Cloud I wouldn't have kicked your ass earlier today if you wouldn't have hit me" Rufus said trailing his hand up and down Cloud's angelic face. He studied the other blonde for a second. "You have freckles, how cute" he brought his hand back to its place and Cloud flinched yet again at the sudden action. "All I said was your mother was a shameless whore that gave my father a hard time because he grabbed her ass" he went closer to Cloud so he could whisper in his ear, Cloud closed his eyes, "Your mom has a really nice ass you know. I'd probably do her but I wouldn't sleep with a woman that my dad was banging" he said. Cloud's eyes shot open and he pushed Rufus back. His eyes now more warning than fearful._

"_Fuck you Rufus! You and your asshole of a father need to stay away from my mother!" He yelled, when it came to his self he didn't need to stand his ground, but for Rufus to blatantly go and insult the only family he had…well that was pushing it to far. Rufus glared at him, unable to control his anger. No one would talk to him like that, especially someone of a lower class._

"_Reno" Rufus said through clenched teeth. The red head nodding moving from the side deftly _

_Reno threw a low blow at Cloud in the stomach, the blonde hunched over, and in his momentary lapse of pain, Reno grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and continued to pushed him against the wall. Cloud gasped at the pain as Reno pulled the arm up. Rufus soon walked up behind the two, grabbing Cloud's face by roughly pulling his chin. He made the other blonde look at him as he got ready_

"_No fuck you, Cloud"_

The air slowly began to come back to his lungs, his breathing steadied and his hands stopped shaking. The tears stopped long ago but the cold stilled bothered him. Cloud knew this time that he had to stand up slowly. The blonde took a deep breath and stood carefully holding his side the hold time. He began to stagger along the alleyway, as he reached the end of the alley he saw something that surprised him. It was his jacket that he lost earlier…it was laid on top of a garbage can. He raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head, he didn't even care who or why he just wanted to put it on.

It took him about two minutes to get it on, he heaved a heavy sigh as he did. Cloud glanced up at the sky one more time. It was still snowing lightly. Cloud then took his eyes off the sky and began to make his way home…

**--------------)**

As he walked the streets to his house his mood lighten some, his breathing was much better and the pain in his side numbed down by a lot. He knew he would probably get in trouble for coming home so late, but at the time he didn't care. All Cloud wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep. '_Thank god it's Friday'. _

The blonde turned the corner and walked down the street, it was filled with apartment buildings and other complex buildings, no they weren't the snazziest ones in the whole city, but they were what he had come to know as home. Cloud's feet began to slow as he walked up to a tall ominous building. It was made of bricks and the color of a deep rust. The door was made of glass and could only be accessed through a system of buzzers. He pushed the third button at the top and leaned against the door frame by an intercom.

A buzzing sound filled the air after he pushed it and he waited patiently, knowing his mother's afternoon shift was already over.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice. Cloud pushed off the door and walked up to the intercom to answer back.

"It's me mom" he yelled, and immediately wished he hadn't talk so loud. He winced as he brought his hand up to his head, rubbing it against his temple.

"Cloud Alexander Strife! It is almost ten o clock at night and you are now coming home!" the blonde looked down at his watch, it was only nine thirty. His mother was always one to throw things way out of portion. He sighed, "I've been so worried, I called your school, I drove down their and I called the police! Where have you been?" she shouted back at him.

"Mom…please? Just… Just open the door, its cold out here." Cloud knew he probably sounded like a child but he really wasn't in the mood, there was a brief pause.

"Alright young man, but as soon as you get up here you're going to tell me where you've been all night."

The buzzer sound was heard again as Cloud pushed his way through the first security door. He closed the door behind him, pulling the knob to make sure it was close, and started to walk up the stairs to the third floor. He slowly opened the door to his apartment and closed it, kicking his shoes off and began to put his jacket on the coat rack. He then made his way towards the living room but a blonde blur stopped him.

"Cloud!" it yelled in an excited voice. It threw its hands out and latched onto him.

"Ack!" was all he could say he as he began to tumble backwards with his mom in tow. He was on his back and could feel all the pain that was had left come back. He winced and held in his strangled cry while the small woman gripped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Oh Cloud I was so worried! I called everyone and I didn't have lots of clues to go by so no one knew and"

"Mom" he said shakily

"So I had to go and you know I don't have the car today. I had to go to Mrs. Locks apartment and burrow her car and I had to drive around and look for you, but I didn't see you anywhere. And I was so scared!"

"Mom" he tried again, his voice stronger now but it was either that his mom couldn't hear him or was purposely ignoring him.

"So then I called the police and told them I had a missing child to report and they were like, 'Well how longs he been missin?' and I was said, 'I don't really know two hours maybe' and the guy was like, 'Well if he hasn't been gone for twenty-four hours there's nothing I can do' and I was so angry at him! I yelled twenty-four hours!? He could be dead or raped by then and then how will you help him you asshole! And I hung up the phone and then…"

"MOOOM!!" he yelled. Her head jerked up, bright, baby blue eyes looked up at him. They were somewhat red and watery as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes my Cloudy?" she asked quietly her arms loosening their death grip.

Cloud rolled his eyes at the nick name, "Don't call me Cloudy mom"

"Why?" Cloud sighed, looking off to the side. "Never mind" his mother frowned

"What's wrong Cloudy?" She asked

"Nothing…Just...Just get off me please." She sat up into his lap and crawled over to the other side, standing up as she did. She looked down at him and offered a hand, Cloud shook his head no and she smiled, "Too big to have mommy's helping hand" she shook her head at him tsking as she bounded out of the entrance hall towards the kitchen. Cloud felt a small relief wash over him as his mother left. Not even noticing any of his bruised.

Cloud knew that there was pain he just didn't notice how much that little tackle caused until he sat up. He gasped, he was again out of breath and clenching his sides. He inhaled sharply, "sssss" and exhaled slower. He brought an unsteady hand up to his face and ran it through his hair. "Dammit" he whispered under his breath, fisting his hair.

"So Cloudy, I sorry I meant Cloud." She chuckled. "How was your day?", '_Besides the part I got the shit beaten out of me?_' he thought bitterly but he knew it wasn't an appropriate answer. He sighed,

"Fine"

"Just fine?" she questioned

"Just fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

There was a pause "You are…Absolutely, positively for a fact sure that your day was indeed fine without a inkling in your mind about it? To which would cause it not be fine but bad or great. Are you sure you think it was fine and not another thing or was it the first word that came to your head? Or could it be that you think you're living in a surreal world, where every answer you give to a question must be a one worded sentence that you think explains all?"

"Huh?" he asked confused, she laughed.

"I guess it's the latter" she replied to him. Cloud tried to grasp what she said, but she spoke to fast and he already had a head ache so he ignored the comment.

"I'm just hungry and tired"

"Aw, so it does speak in sentences."

"Sometimes" he replied and his mother laughed, knowing he did that on purpose. Cloud finally caught his breath and decided he would try getting up. He pressed his back against the wall for levitation and slowly began to stand up. He then walked from the living room to the side hall, which lead to the bedrooms.

"Try not to spoil your appetite Cloud, I'll have dinner done soon!" The blonde looked over his shoulder as he put his hand on the knob.

"I'll be in my room until its done mom" he yelled back, twisting the knob and opening the door as he walked into a pitch black room and closed the door behind him.

He was finally home.

**--------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

**Again this is another rewrite chapter too, it is kinda short, but hey it was only three pages when I first wrote it! It's much longer now! I kinda think the first five chapter are gonna be this length not really sure but I know for a fact that they'll get longer. Dammit why must I write novels!! I don't think I could ever write a one-shot, it'd be the death of me. **

**Next time on Let it Snow**

**Cloud's finally home and all he wants to do is relax, to bad other people have there own agendas in mind.**

**Review Please**


	3. Memories

**--------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

Cloud sighed heavily, as he closed the door. He supported his back against the door and took a deep breathe. He indeed wanted to take a bath…but he wasn't sure if he wanted to bathe just yet. "Well I should at least change, no telling what was in that alley" he said aloud to himself, walking into the room and flipping the light switch on. Cloud let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room as he walked over towards his closet. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head, throwing it in the laundry basket that was to the side of his closet. He reached in and pulled the string that lit the closet and looked inside. Cloud didn't see anything comfortable to wear on this side of the closet, just dress shirts and jeans. He moved to the other side, opening the door on the right side, the mirror on the door reflected the light into his eyes. Cloud squinted as the light hit his eyes, bring his hands up to block it. But as soon as he moved out the reflecting beams way he looked in the mirror. His eyes widen when he saw his reflection.

There were bruises…

There were bruises all down his left and right sides; a mixing of purples and blues. He reached a hand up to the left side of his ribs, he touched a deep purple one curiously and winced when he did. It was a soft tender feeling, he was afraid that if he touched them any more they would burst open. Though he knew that was impossible. Cloud could see where the boys had kicked him, each and every time. He sighed. Sure he'd been in a fight or two, or you could say gotten his assed kicked-if you want to be politically correct-but never had he had such bruises to show for it. His body was marred, and badly at that, it would probably take a couple of weeks for the bruises to fully heal. "Dammit" he thought helplessly. The light again was flashing and reflecting light off of something. This time it was the necklace around his neck. The silver chain caught the light and seemed to shine. Cloud brought his hands to the dangling part of the chain and squeezed his hand around them tightly.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"_Ow" came a pained shriek. A small boy fell forward onto his left knee. He had long blond hair, the back pulled into a pony tail and bright baby blue eyes. And those eyes were now threatening to shed tears. He sat down onto his bottom and clutched at his poor and now bruised and bleeding knee. He sniffled and lifted up his head a little, trying to hold the tears back. Soon a man came running towards him, he was tall with green eyes and brunette hair, sporting a crew cut._

"_Cloud?" he asked worriedly. He kneeled down beside the boy and put his hand underneath his chin. He softly pushed it up so he could look into his eyes. He could see his son was about to cry. "Oh Cloud, Cheer up its okay!" Cloud looked up at his dad, tears ready to spill, he shook his head left to right rapidly._

"_No! No its not, I dropped it, you said it was easy to catch but I still dropped it" Cloud argued, he looked down at his hands now forgetting about his knee. "I can't do anything right." He couldn't hold the tears back anymore; they slid down his face softy. "I'm sorry daddy" he said in a hurt voice, he then remembered his knee and looked down at it, sniffling as he did, "I hurt my knee too" he whispered pointing toward it, looking up at his father for guidance. Cloud's father looked down at his wounded little solider and felt his heart tear at him. 'Has eyes just like his mother's' he thought absentmindedly as he tired to think of a way to fix this. He took Cloud and placed him in his lap._

"_Oh Cloud" he said softly wrapping his arms around the boy, Cloud looked up at his father and grip at the front of his shirt. "It's just a ball, I promise to teach you better if I ever get the chance to stay longer, it's not your fault you can't play, I just haven't taught you properly." He said looking into his sons eyes. The small boy considered it, but still felt bad._

"_My knee…" Cloud said softly, reminding his dad of it. His father looked down at it, standing up and picking up Cloud as he stood. He slowly lowered Cloud's feet on the ground. He then bent over to be at eye level with his son. _

"_You know what my father use to tell me?" He asked Cloud, the small boy shook his head no as he looked to his father, "Well he said something like this…let me see." He started, acting it up by tapping his chin. Cloud frowned at this, stomping his feet._

"_Daddy!" he yelled accusingly. His father smiled._

" _All right, all right. He use to say wounds and bruises are reminders of our past trials and tribulations. They show us and teach us that we were wrong, and by looking at them we grow and learn from them." He said ruffling Cloud's golden spikes._

"_Oh" Cloud looked at his knee briefly then back up to his father, "So I learned something today?"_

"_Yeah"_

_Cloud smiled, "What did I learn daddy?"_

"_That falling hurts" He smiled while Cloud laughed. The father looked down at his now cheerful son as he laughed._

"_Daddy? What's a tri-boo-lation?" His father laughed harder at the question as he asked it._

"_It's nothing, what do you wanna do now Cloud?"_

"_Can we color" he asked shyly, the small boy knew it wasn't something big boys do, but he really did love to color. His father smiled down at him, ruffling his hair again._

"_Of course we can!" He yelled_

_They sat down for the rest of the day drawing and coloring. The man of green eyes and brunette hair looked to his son. He watched him color and move and just…live. It sadden him to have to tell him…_

"_You know that I have to go next week right. I'll be on leave."_

_Cloud was laying on his stomach with papers and colors scattered all in the grass. While his father sat Indian style in front of him. He had his tongue sticking out of the right side, showing his effort to stay in the lines this time. He was concentrating so hard he didn't hear his father speak._

_Cloud's father sighed and ran his hand through his son's golden hair, "Cloud?" the small boy looked up an smiled brightly at his father. _

"_You know I'm leaving next week don't you?" Cloud looked at him a moment more and put his head back down, he started playing with his thumbs. Not answering back. The man knew he had to be firm, he was a father now, but it still felt weird to do. "Cloud." He repeated this time more sternly. Cloud kept his eyes down as he answered._

"_Yes, I know daddy" he said quietly. The brunette brow furrowed as he moved closer to his son._

"_But hey…I'll be back for Christmas" he said cheerfully, but Cloud kept coloring. He huffed softly, "I need you to be the man of the house and be a big boy for me. I also need you to watch over mommy, okay?"_

"…"

_He waited, knowing his son would answer. Mrs. Strife was a stern lady, she always told Cloud to respect and answer to his father._

"…_Okay" the blonde soon said._

"_Great! When I get back I promise to teach you how to play football better!"_

_At that Cloud looked up and beamed at his father. The blonde boy stood up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck standing on his tip toes to look in his eyes. "So you know what I want for Christmas daddy?" Cloud asked eagerly, the happiness apparent on his face._

"_As a matter of fact I don't. Will you tell me please?" he asked just as excitedly, his hands on his sons side._

"_Can I have a Chocobo daddy?"_

_His father grimace, "We'll have to talk to mommy about that" Cloud frowned, his eyes growing sad and his lip pouting out. His father couldn't take the face, "but no matter what she says I'm gonna get ya one." He whispered to him. Cloud gasped and threw himself forward and hugged his dad._

"_I love you daddy!" he yelled. The idea of going on leave hurt him to say but when Cloud said those words to him, all his pain just seemed to melt away._

"_And I love you to Cloud"_

"_Dinners done!" called Mrs. Strife from the house, she had been watching them for a while, standing at the back door. _

_Cloud's father looked down at him and smirked, "Race ya" and off they ran._

"Cloud! Did you hear me? I said dinners done." His mother called. He shook the thoughts out his head, letting go of the chain in his hand. He gave one last glance at his body and grabbed an over sized sweater. It was a blue angora sweater that was hand made by his grandmother. It was a nice shade of sky blue that made his eyes seems brighter. His eyes were the reason it was blue.

"Coming" he replied, taking the sweater and pulling it over his head and down past his chest. He made sure to tuck it inside his pants as he gave one last look into the mirror. His pants could be changed later.

Cloud walked out his bedroom and over into the dining room. His mother smiled at him from the kitchen while bringing the food out. He smiled back, _'She's still in her waitress uniform_' he thought.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry for making you worry about me" he replied quietly, his mother set the food down on the table and put her hands on her hips.

"It's alright Cloud. Just as long as you're safe." He felt his heart rip at him at the word safe, hell he was laying in a back alley. That hardly vies for being safe…but he didn't want to worry her even more. So he looked at the food wanting to change the subject.

"Looks good mom" She beamed at the comment. Mrs. Strife always wanted to be a culinary chef, but after her husband left she had to quit the school and provide for her ad Cloud. Cloud knew this and felt like a burden to her at times.

"Does it really" she asked, setting the roast down on the table, he nodded. "I so happy you think so! I had asked Mr. ShinRa for a raise today, I even asked him if I could be a chef for his restaurant too…" she trailed off and looked down. Cloud was standing behind a chair across from her, he lifted an eyebrow at the stop. It was so abrupt, he could see she wasn't telling him something. His eyes widen when he thought back at what Rufus said about her giving his father a hard time.

"Mom…" he started.

"I lost my job Cloud" she whispered, she looked up and met his eyes. "I...I was being stupid, its my fault, maybe I can get my job back, if I go back and ask nicely" she grimaced at the thought. Cloud felt his anger boil at the comment.

"No, don't do that he deserved what he got, he had it coming anyway" Cloud said harshly.

"I know but I should've slapped him. I mean it was only a normal reactions I should of…Wait…How do you know I did something to him that he deserved?" she asked. Cloud's eyes widen, knowing he was caught. He looked down at his hands. "Cloud" she gasped, saying his name in a shocked way. He looked up surprised by the weird reaction, she was coming towards him, she placed her hand on his cheek. "Your face…" She said, now noticing the soft purple around his eye and spilt lip.

Cloud pulled away from her as she touched him, "I'm fine" he assured, not looking at her. He knew his mother didn't like fighting and was against violence.

"You're fine?! No your not Cloud, somebody hit you in your face!"

"It's just a small bruise mom" he tried, but his mother was a very emotional person when I came to him. Very emotional.

"Who did this to you Cloud?" she demanded, her eyes starting to form tears.

"…" but much to her dismay Cloud did not answer, he just looked down at his feet his face becoming neutral.

"Cloud!" she yelled but he stilled remained silent. "Dammit Cloud! Stop doing this to me! Stop shutting me out! I'm your mother for Christ's sake!" Cloud turned his head to the side, things were escalating fast, and it often happen every now and then, he knew the best thing for him to do was leave.

"I'll eat later mom" he started to walk towards his room. She watched as he walked away with blatant disrespect in her mind.

"Cloud…" He didn't stop, she watched as he turned the corner and left out of her eye sight. She ran after him soon after hearing him close his bedroom door, she opened it without knocking. "Cloud" He looked up at he, he was sitting on his bed. His mother looked at him.

"Cloud, I'm so tired of seeing you come home more bruised and broken…I just pains me to see you're not. Listen to me Cloud!" She pleaded, walking over to his bed and sitting down by him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. "I love you Cloud" she kissed him on his cheek, "Even if you don't love me like you use to" she said. Cloud pushed her back and looked at her shocked, he was about to say something but her finger met his lip and she silenced him. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Mom I"

"You don't have to tell me anything Cloud, I know I've changed. And I know you've changed. It's my fault we're this way. If I'd just stop…" At that she sniffled '_I'm losing my son'_ she thought her grip tightening on his shirt. She looked up to the ceiling as if hoping the answers would be there. "If you don't want to tell me what happened then don't but don't you lie to me"

He sighed, his mother didn't deserve this. His father being gone hurt her more than him. He knew what she wanted to say. If she'd just stop drinking every now and then, things would be different maybe. But some things just couldn't be helped.

_I'll tell her… I'll tell her about all the years I've been bullied, beaten up, outcasted, and hurt. I'll tell her that I still do lover her and not a damn thing would change that. I'll tell her. _

"Mom I…"

"Aww come on Karen, get off the kid. You'll make him more of a baby than he already is with all that sappy shit." Cloud and his mother both turned there heads. It was her boyfriend. He was leaning on Cloud's doorframe, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth with that shit eating grin of his.

**--------------)-------)(-------(-------------**

**Sighs WOW!!! I think that a father son relationship is very key, that's why I fall in love with dads over moms but I really do love Cloud' dad in this story but I don't think I'll ever write one where he's the bad guy. shrugs you know he's gotta be hot I mean look at Cloud. He probably has a nice bod to. ANYWAY!!**

**And sorry if there's stupidness, bad spelling, or incorrect stuff! Seeing that all you say there is!!! I'm kidding, maybe I should get a beta. Oh and Cloud's mom is purposely over dramatic. **

**Next time on Let it Snow**

**Karen's boyfriend has come home from work. The man who took his mother away from the thoughts of his father. It's only natural that he wouldn't like the guy.**

**There a special final fantasy eight character cameo in the next chapter! **

**Review Please**


End file.
